


Из жизни змей

by Melis_Ash



Category: Caraibi | Pirates: Blood Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cornero Family Values, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: А если бы преследуя убийц отца, Ипполито по ошибке застрелил Ферранте?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на ФБ 2013 для команды Caraibi.

Зимний воздух леденил щеки, от холода и волнения Ливию начала бить дрожь. На подъезде к дому она столкнулась с отрядом солдат — тех самых, что ошивались у них со вчерашнего дня, якобы присланные наместником для защиты территории. Отчего же тогда они не патрулируют границу с землями Альбрицци, а толпятся возле кухни и пристают к служанкам, спросила Ливия отца. «Потом узнаешь», — сказал он. «Потом» в таких случаях обычно означало «никогда»: Ливии редко бывало интересно спрашивать отца о делах. 

Солдаты явно её узнали: Ливия придержала лошадь, проезжая мимо них, и заметила недоуменные взгляды. Но она торопилась, они тоже — так и проследовали каждый своим путем, только Ливия все оглядывалась назад, туда, откуда доносились звуки стрельбы. Её неуемный папенька, должно быть, что-то затеял. Не старик же Альбрицци отличился — у него как говорили, только и хватало сил, что трясти достижениями предков да кичиться своим гербом и древностью рода. Ипполито не удержался, похвастался ей, что плотина была его задумкой, он гордился придуманным им способом положить конец раздору. Но, судя по тому, что стрельба доносилась как раз со стороны стоящейся плотины, до конца было еще далеко. Как же они ей надоели со своей грызней! Отцу все мало денег, старикан Альбрицци вцепился зубами в ненужный ему кусок земли, не желая расстаться с ним добром! Предчувствуя неминуемую выволочку: уж теперь, когда её видели, не удастся скрыть очередную ночную поездку, — Ливия мысленно перебирала упреки, которые могла бы бросить в лицо отцу. 

Во дворе было людно, у конюшен толпились папенькины головорезы. Шум, ругань, внутрь не пройти. Ливия крадучись проскользнула за повозками и, молясь мысленно, чтобы лошадь не заржала, привязала кобылу к облучку. Кто-нибудь из слуг заметит и отведет в стойло, а ей надо поскорее вернуться к себе. Прокралась в дом, озираясь по сторонам, поднялась по лестнице. В комнате кое-как, непослушными руками стянула с себя платье, ругаясь сквозь зубы, залезла в постель. Стук в дверь заставил её чуть не подскочить на постели.

— Кто там? — собственный голос показался ей сиплым и испуганным. 

— Зашел пожелать спокойной ночи, — отец отворил дверь. Ну да, она же забыла её запереть!

— В такой час? Уж скоро светать начнет, — в панике Ливия покосилась на платье, брошенное кое-как на кресло.

— Ты, как я погляжу, только легла.

— Я читала. 

Взгляд отца уперся в платье. Ливия уставилась на свои руки. Поцелуй в щеку заставил её вздрогнуть.

— Спокойных снов.

Спокойных? Ей бы заснуть теперь.

***

— Я слышала вчера ночью выстрелы, — говорит Ливия за обедом. — Вы опять что-то не поделили с Альбрицци?

— Скорее Альбрицци что-то не поделили друг с другом.

— Что?!

— Я удивлен не меньше тебя. Один из братьев, Ипполито, застрелил другого. 

— К-как?

— Говорит, что в темноте, по ошибке. Будто бы кто-то пытался разрушить их плотину. Старик Альбрицци тоже мертв. Нелепая история.

Ливия потрясенно молчит, прижимая руку к животу. Кажется, сердце провалилось куда-то туда и теперь отплясывает дикий танец вместе с кусками жаркого.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Выглядишь неважно.

— С-съела должно быть что-то, — Ливия медленно поднимается из-за стола. — Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Не стоило вести такие разговоры за столом. Кстати, я выгнал твою служанку. Она попалась на воровстве.

Ливия поднимает глаза на отца. Он встречает её взгляд, не дрогнув, как он это умеет. И все же, она уверена — он все знает. Как она и думала, солдаты проболтались.

— Я провожу тебя в комнату, тебе надо прилечь.

— Д-да, пожалуй…

Мысли мечутся одуревшей белкой, реальность не помещается у неё в голове. Отдельные кусочки: ночная стычка, Ипполито, он застрелил брата, это значит… значит, что Ферранте мертв! Она так редко думала о том, что они братья. Вчера она чуть не уехала вместе с Ферранте из дома. Если б уехала — они бы были сейчас на пути в Геную. Не уехала, потому что не захотела. «Мне сделали предложение, и возможно, я его приму» — «Вас одного я по-настоящему люблю» — «Есть кто-то другой? Кто он?» — «Таким голосом невозможно соврать». «Скорее Альбрицци не поделили что-то друг с другом» — выплывает из этого сумбура и ложится поверх сказанное отцом. Не поделили. 

— И что теперь будет с этим Ипполито? — заставляет она себя произнести. Голос плохо слушается её, хуже, чем вчера ночью. 

— Его бросили в тюрьму. Будет суд.

Ну да, конечно. Убийц же судят. Ливия кивает, как заведенная кукла. И выглядит сейчас, должно быть, не лучше. Кукла, которую аккуратно ведут по коридору в её комнату, чтобы уложить в кроватку-коробку.

— Я уже вполне хорошо себя чувствую, — высвобождается Ливия, сбрасывая с талии отцовскую руку. — Мне просто надо полежать.

— Я пришлю к тебе Анну.

— Не надо. 

— Все-таки, ты неважно выглядишь. Позвать доктора?

— Нет, я же сказала! — взрывается она.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

— А вы? — бросает Ливия и скрывается в своей комнате, хлопнув дверью.

***

Миланская тюрьма — мрачное место. Впрочем, разве бывают на свете тюрьмы, которые вызывают иные мысли? Завтра казнь, и по большому счету этот разговор ничего не изменит. Ни для мертвых, ни для живых. И все же Ливия здесь. Стоит, кутаясь в плащ, и ждет. Вот с другой стороны решетки подводят Ипполито. Вид у него полубезумный. Но даже это не может унять её злость. Может за этим Ливия здесь — сказать, как она зла? Почему им — Ипполито, её отцу —надо было так все испортить? Чертовы земли, чертова плотина, чертовы мужчины! Ей бы надо плакать сейчас, оплакивать погибшую любовь, но она может только гневно хмурить брови.

— Что ж, вы здесь, — говорит она.

Ипполито судорожно кивает. Кажется, у него, в кои-то веки, нет слов.

— Завтра все будет кончено.

Еще один кивок.

— Я имею право на правду, вам так не кажется?

— Я уже все сказал. На суде.

— Почему я должна вам верить?

У него вырывается безумный смех.

— И вы тоже. Я бы никогда этого не сделал. Никогда. 

— Откуда мне знать? Вы так гордились своею хитростью. Избавиться от соперника в общей перестрелке и свалить все на неведомых бандитов — это ведь так удобно.

Ипполито отстраняется от решетки, рассматривает её, как картину, которую впервые увидел. 

— В вас больше от вашего отца, чем я думал, — резко говорит он, — Ему и впрямь могло бы прийти такое в голову. 

— Вам виднее, это же вы грызлись с ним последние несколько лет. Я все это время скучала в монастыре. Не могу сказать, что знаю его хорошо.

— И мы оба знаем, кто были те «неведомые бандиты». «Затмение луны и мысли темные как тайное злодейство», — цитирует Ипполито сам себя. 

Он смотрит на неё, сощурившись, ей кажется — зло. Почему-то это меньше раздражает, чем прежняя мрачная обреченность.

— Теперь я понимаю, что этот герб лучше подходит вам, — выпаливает Ливия. Не так она представляла себе этот разговор. Впрочем, она не представляла его себе вообще никак, просто… не ждала… вернее, ждала, что все прояснится. И вот они смотрят друг на друга сквозь решетку, и опять говорят загадками, как в первые встречи. Круг замкнулся, подобной той змее с рисунка, укусившей себя за хвост. Кусать себя должно быть больно.

— Итак, вам больше нечего сказать? — спрашивает Ливия. 

Ипполито, задумавшись на секунду, отрицательно качает головой.

— Мне жаль, — внезапно произносит он, и это «жаль» относится непонятно к кому и к чему. Кого жаль — себя, её, Ферранте? Она, пожалуй, может обойтись и без жалости приговоренного к смерти.

— Мне тоже жаль, что так вышло, — произносит она.

***

В день казни Ливия просыпается ни свет ни заря, мечется по дому, не находя себе места, роняет за завтраком бокал.

Но казнь не происходит.

— Ипполито Альбрицци сбежал ночью из тюрьмы, он и еще двое заключенных, — хмурясь, сообщает отец. — Я думаю, нам стоит усилить охрану: кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову.

Вторая оглушающая новость за эти дни. Не столь оглушающая как первая, и все же. Ливия невольно трясет головой, не в силах поверить. Круг замкнулся, думала она вчера. Ипполито казнят, отрубят голову на глазах у беснующейся толпы, она переживет этот день, спрячет кольцо Ферранте и попытается все забыть и жить дальше. Но змея, вместо того, чтобы впиться в собственный хвост, устремилась, петляя изгибами тела, в неведомую даль.

Его поймают и все равно казнят, думает Ливия. Со многими преступниками так происходит. Хочет ли она этого? Она хочет избавиться от шевелящегося клубка змей в животе. 

Но проходит месяц, два, три. Новостей нет.

Мерзкий змеиный клубок дает о себе знать все реже. Он все еще там, но затих, не шевелится. Ливия привыкает с ним жить. Улыбаться. Улыбаться мужчинам. Отвечать на их флирт, говорить любезности и с прямой спиной ходить по улицам города, не боясь больше встретить знакомый взгляд.

Чего она, собственно, боится?

«В вас больше от отца, чем я думал» — приходят ей частенько в голову слова Ипполито. Они — и то, как смотрел на неё отец в то утро.


End file.
